John Doe
by yogam65
Summary: Max loses his memory after being involved in a plane crash .
1. Default Chapter

"Yes, Chief, Everything is fine. I have Doctor Mendelschmitt right next to me." Max said into his shoe phone as he kept an eye on the Doctor by the cigarette machine. "The plane is taking off in 10 minutes. Yes, Chief we're right on schedule." Max checked his watch. " The Doctor will be in Hamburg in exactly 1 hour and 40 minutes."  
  
The chief wiped his brow with his handkerchief. "Max, I can't stress how important it is to get Doctor Mendelschmitt to Hamburg on time. Are you sure KAOS hasn't following you?"  
  
Max checked around and over his shoulder, "No Chief, I think we've outsmarted them this time"  
  
The pilot of the plane walked up to Max to interrupt him, "Excuse me Agent 86 but we're ready to take off."  
  
Max nodded to the pilot. "Gotta go Chief, I'll call you when we land and don't worry, the doctor's in good hands" Just before Max hung up he quickly added. "Oh and Chief, tell 99 not to worry, I'll be home before she knows it."  
  
"Alright Max, I'll let her know, good luck" The Chief let out a deep sigh as he hung up the phone. He trusted Max to get the doctor to his destination but until he was safely delivered, the Chief couldn't help but worry.  
  
Max attached his shoe phone together and walked over to the doctor. "Dr. Mendelschmitt, the plane is ready for us to board us if you'll just follow me"  
  
Max escorted the doctor on board the small jet plane.  
  
"Why is it we are not traveling by train or car for such a short distance?" asked the doctor.  
  
"KAOS could be on board the train or they might try setting up a road block if we traveled by car. It's safer this way, just you, me and the CONTROL pilots."  
  
The doctor looked a bit apprehensive toward Max but trusted his instincts.  
  
Max and the doctor buckled in as the plane taxied down the runway. The pilot radioed in for permission to take off, " Approaching runway five. Permission take off."  
  
The pilot leaned over to his co-pilot, "Ah, I sorry I'm never really good at names. The pilot said struggling to remember.  
  
The co-pilot smiled, "Its, Williams sir"  
  
This strange exchange caught Max by surprise.  
  
"You two don't know each other?" Max asked cautiously  
  
"Oh don't worry, Agent 86, our regular co-pilot came down sick, Williams here is his replacement"  
  
" Agent 86, I have 20 years flying time if that's your concern" Williams assured him .  
  
"No, No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you don't know your business. Its just. well.. never mind" Max settled back into his seat trusting the CONTROL pilot's judgement. But something caused him to be a little leery of his co-pilot. Max was going to keep a close eye on him through the flight.  
  
The small jet took off smoothly and reached its cruising altitude within a few minutes. After about 30 minutes in the air, Max leaned to whisper to the doctor, "Only an hour to go and we're home free" The doctor smiled at Max and went back to studying his papers. Max passed the time by was looking out the window at the mountains below him. Suddenly, he felt the plane bump. "Just a little turbulence, happen this time of year" announced the pilot.  
  
Max nervously began tapping his foot, for flying was not one of his favorite things to do. In the Korean War, Max flew on several missions with gunfire all around the plane. That was probably the reason for his bad case of nerves when he had to fly. It made him nervous being up so high and vulnerable. He began to think of 99 to keep his mind off the bumpiness of the flight. It had been a week since he last saw her and he looked forward to getting home. Now that he was married, Max worried about making it through these dangerous missions more so then when he was single. The last thing he wanted was to leave 99 a young widow.  
  
Max began to grow impatient. "ETA?" Max inquired.  
  
The pilot looked at his watch, "We touch down in about 30 min. I'll radio ahead to let them know we're approaching"  
  
Just as the pilot reached for the radio, the co-pilot drew out a gun from his coat pocket.  
  
"Put the radio down," warned Williams aiming his gun at the pilot.  
  
Max jumped forward but forgot he was wearing his seatbelt, which jolted him back into the seat.  
  
Williams swung the gun around at Max, "Just sit there and don't move Smart."  
  
"I thought you said he was a CONTROL pilots?"  
  
Max asked the pilot.  
  
"You're not Williams are you" the pilot asked the agent.  
  
"Very observant aren't you. I took care of the real Williams before we boarded, his uniform fits rather well don't you think?" sneered the agent.  
  
Max gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath for letting something like this happen especially on his mission. The KAOS agent got up and moved over to the doctor keeping his gun fixed on Max every moment.  
  
"The good doctor and I are going to bail out," he said as he threw a parachute over to Mendleschmitt.  
  
The agent quickly got into his parachute but the doctor was having trouble attaching the hooks on his.  
  
"Come on doc, I haven't all day" growled the agent.  
  
With the KAOS agent occupied with keeping his gun on Max while he waited for the doctor, the pilot threw the plane down into a dive knocking the Kaos agent off his feet and into the back of the co-pilot seat. Max quickly jumped on top of the agent as they proceeded to struggle for control of the gun. But the KAOS agent brought his foot against Max's chest and pushed him away. Max came back at him but not before the KAOS agent lowered his gun into Max's shoulder and pulled the trigger. The bullet burned its' way right through him, just to the left of his right shoulder. Max was thrown back from the force then slumped down in pain. The KAOS agent got up and grabbed the doctor, "Smart, I should kill you right now for that little display but instead." The KAOS agent aimed his gun at the back of the pilot and pulled the trigger. The shot instantly killed the pilot leaving the plane without anyone manning the controls. Quickly the KAOS agent opened the door of the cabin and pushed the doctor out. Aiming his gun once more to the control panel he fired off two more shots, shattering the instruments. The light suddenly went out. "Good luck Smart. Happy landing" the KAOS agent yelled over the wind whipping through the cabin as he leaped out the door.  
  
Max struggled to get up to get to the controls. He pushed the dead pilot to the floor and got into his seat. Max reached for the radio and pushed buttons to gain contact with the tower. It was dead. The entire instrument panel was shut down. Max felt the plane losing power as the engines shut down. The world was starting to look like a ninety-degree angle, as the nose headed straight towards the earth below. With his feet against the console, Max pulled back on the yokes with every ounce of strength he had, desperately trying to keep the plane aloft. His shoulder burned from the bullet deeply imbedded into it as he struggled to keep the plane steady.  
  
Suddenly there was a rapid, random banging noise. Max realized the sound was treetops striking the underside of the plane.  
  
Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as the plane went lower and lower in altitude. Max looked for a clearing along the green canopy of trees. With nothing in site, Max knew the next few moments could be his last. The bottom of the plane scrapped along the tops of the trees then crashing through the thicket. The force of the plane cutting through the branches sheared the right wing clean off. Max resolutely kept his eyes forward, watching the ground approach through the shattered windshield.  
  
The plane slammed hard into the ground. The shear force of impact slammed Max's head against the console knocking him unconscious as the plane skidded and slid to a violent stop. The loud screeching sounds of ripping metal echoed into an eerie quietness of the area. Only the sound of the wind was heard and the only movement was that of the smoke from the burned out engines.  
  
To be continued.. 


	2. part 2

It was 4pm Washington time when the Chief received the phone call that the small jet carrying Max and the doctor never reached Hamburg. The Chief intently listen while all the details where relayed to him. 99 was sitting next to him waited nervously for the Chief to fill her in on what was going on. Suddenly his fist hit the top of his desk, 99 jumped at his outburst but said nothing. The Chief stood up and began pacing the room.  
  
"It's taken us months to get this plan into effect and now KAOS has Doctor Mendelschmitt," he growled, not realizing 99 was more concerned with the whereabouts of Max than the doctor.  
  
"What about Max? " whispered 99, breaking him out of his train of thought. The Chief stopped in his tracks and looked up. He saw the look of despair on 99's face and felt his heart sink within his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, 99." he muttered bowing his head.  
  
"Chief, what's happened to Max?" she whimpered softly  
  
The Chief sat next to 99 and spoke to her in a calm tone, "That was our CONTROL agency in Germany on the other line. They informed me that the last radio contact they had with the plane was 40 minutes before they were to land."  
  
99's hand went to her mouth as tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
" KAOS got one of their agents got on that plane to impersonate the co- pilot. They found the real co-pilot's body in the pilot's locker room hidden in a closet. Their guess is that the agent and the doctor bailed out of the plane but not before he probably killed Max and the pilot. They estimate the plane went down somewhere between Hamburg and Erfurt."  
  
"Have they been able to find the any sign of the plane?"  
  
"No, not yet. There is 275 miles of rough terrain that they have to search." he sadly reported.  
  
"Maybe the plane made it to."  
  
The Chief cut her off, "99, the plane never made it to Hamburg. I'm sorry but I'm thinking realistically about this situation. If that KAOS agent didn't kill Max then the crash probably did."  
  
99 looked the Chief straight in the eye, "I won't believe it till I get proof. I'm asking you for permission to go and join that search party"  
  
The Chief knew this would be 99's reaction, she wouldn't accept the inevitable until the plane and the bodies were found.  
  
"It could take weeks to find that plane, with such a large area to cover." he informed her.  
  
"Chief, please. I know in my heart that Max is still alive. You have to let me go. Please." 99 begged.  
  
He saw something in her eyes that wouldn't let him say no.  
  
Against his better judgement the Chief reached for the phone, "Larrabee, book two airline tickets for Germany leaving first thing tomorrow morning." The Chief looked compassionately at 99. "Agent 99 and myself."  
  
"Chief." 99 said giving a grateful sigh of relief as her arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
The Chief shook his head, "As crazy as it sounds, if anyone could survive what's just happened, my money would have to be on Max."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Max awoke slowly. Opening his eyes, he looked around the crumpled interior of the small plane. The early morning light was seeping into the interior, illuminating the disaster inside. His mind raced, struggling to make some sense of the world around him. "My head...." Max moaned weakly. A trail of dried blood caked the side of his head. Reaching up to feel the damage, a medium size gash covered the side of his forehead. His mind was heavy and dull as he began to take in his surroundings. The whole cabin was oddly bent and twisted with several other tears and openings. He groaned and pushed himself off of the console, instantly wishing he hadn't. His right shoulder was on fire with pain from the bullet lodged deep inside. Beside him was the pilot's body. Max reached over to feel for a pulse, and sighed sadly when no sign of life was evident.  
  
Releasing his seat belt, Max crawled upward to the aisle avoiding the sharp edges of twisted metal. An opening, where the side of the plane had been ripped off and discarded, made an escape out of the plane.  
  
Once outside, Max collapsed against a tree and slid down to the ground. He took a deep breath as he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. His eyes scanned what was left the plane. It was in ruins. The engine was smoldering, and most of it was crushed, although some of the cabin area was still intact. He tried desperately hard to remember anything that had occurred before he'd woken up in the plane but the only result was to make his head ache abominably. He couldn't remember how he got here, let alone who he was. Reaching to his back pocket, Max felt for his wallet. It was missing and from the looks of things could be anywhere in the debris. Max started to shiver and was hurting plus he was weak due to the blood loss from his shoulder. He knew if he were to survive, he'd have to make his way out of the forest. Max surveyed the area. Up slope were mountains and a path that was cleared from the aircraft crashing through the tall trees. He turned his head and looked down slope past the plane. In the distance he could see the end of the tree line. His judgement for distant was disoriented, what could be just a few hundred yards might be 20 miles away. If he stayed put and hoped for a rescue, it might take days. He needed medical attention and if he waited he might be dead before they did rescue him. Max made the decision to make his way out, hoping it would lead to a road or highway were someone would find him.  
  
After an hour of slowly moving through bushes, over rocks and steep embankments, Max made his way out into a clearing of the forest and spotted a small narrow road separating it from the rest of the forest. By this time Max was so weak he didn't think he'd make it. "Just a little further.keep.going." he moaned to himself. Stumbling along, consciousness began to abandon him and the world dissolved before his very eyes. He collapsed and rolled slightly down the grassy knoll coming to a stop in a ditch.  
  
Not long after Max collapsed, a young woman in a horse driven cart came by. If it weren't for a shiny object reflecting from the tall grass catching her eye, she would have driven right past. Pulling over, she stood up in the cart to get a better look at what was shimmering from the grass. Cautiously she approached to find a figure lying in the tall grass. The shiny object was Max's watchband reflecting off the sun's rays. Staying her distance, she spoke something to him in German. Not getting any response, she moved a little closer. A quiet moan came from where Max was lying and almost immediately, she noticed the large cut on the side of Max's head. His wound had opened up and fresh blood came streaming down his face. His shirt was also covered in blood from the bullet still lodged within his shoulder.  
  
She looked around the area, the road was rarely traveled by cars, used mostly by farmers. She wondered where he came from and how he ended up in the middle of nowhere. She thought he might have been mugged and then left for dead but whatever happened, he was badly in need medical attention. Running back to the cart, she directed the horse into the grassy area up to where Max was lying. For a small woman she developed a great deal of strength from working on a farm and carefully lifted Max into the back of the cart. Her farm was a few miles down the road where she could tend to his wounds.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. part 3

Max opened his eyes. There was a figure to the side of him but he couldn't make out who it was. He tried to focus on the face that was looking down at him. His head swam from the effort; he quickly closed his eyes. The figure got up from the chair to sit on the bed, facing him.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked in a sluggish tone.  
  
"My name is Katrina," she said softly.  
  
Max looked around, his eyes darting to take in all he saw. The room was small and rustic but pleasant with a woman's touch.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked trying to sit up right.  
  
"Please lay back down.," Katrina begged, putting her small hand around Max's bare waist. He settled back and squinted from the pain. ".you still have a bullet in your shoulder"  
  
"A bullet?" He looked over to his shoulder and moved it, quickly realizing the feeling was all too familiar. "Yeah, that's a bullet alright" he cringed.  
  
"I'll need to get it out" she informed him.  
  
Max's eyes grew wide, "You're going to take this bullet out?" he asked with an uneasy tone.  
  
"Yes, now please lie still," Katrina said as she opened a small black valise resembling a doctors bag.  
  
" So. you're a doctor" still looking quite perplexed about the whole thing.  
  
"No" she said as she searched through the bag pulling out the necessary instruments to work on his shoulder. Max swallowed hard and shifted which immediately caused him to flinch in pain.  
  
"No? Oh, well, in that case. I'll pass" Max again tried to get up  
  
Katrina pushed against his chest to keep him from moving.  
  
"Please lie still" she said sternly  
  
Max was weak from the blood loss and exhaustion and surrendered to her wishes.  
  
"Before I was married, I was a nurse at the local clinic in town" she assured him.  
  
"How did I get here?" he asked showing only puzzlement in his face.  
  
"I found you in a field off the side of the road, an hour from my farm. Can you remember who shot you?"  
  
It was all a total blank from his expression, "I'm trying to think, but it's like..." He groped for a description. "A huge dark void, like nothing existed before I woke up."  
  
"Then.Do you know your name?"  
  
Max put his hand on his forehead trying to think. He felt the bandage wrapped around his head. He paused and searched his memory banks wildly, "I can't remember!" He shot Katrina a panicked look, "Why can't I remember?"  
  
"I suspect its because you have a head injury. That is a very nasty gash on the side of your head." Max gave a look tinged with pain, confusion, and fear. Her hand drew up against his face, touching it with a gentle stroke. "I'm sure its just temporary, it will come back to you soon." she said in soothing tones.  
  
Max settled back against the pillow as Katrina picked up a rather long tweezer type tool and dipped it in alcohol.  
  
"I was hoping you'd still be out when I remove this bullet, I'm sorry I have nothing to give you for the pain."  
  
Max nodded for he knew what had to be done. He had two other bullets removed a few years ago but each one was taken out under anaesthetic.  
  
Katrina rolled up a washcloth and placed it in front of Max's mouth. "Bite down on this"  
  
Max opened his mouth and clenched his teeth down on top of the cloth. He watch intently as she removed the bandage. The area was red, raw and extremely sensitive. "I cleaned the area best I could so I can see and the bullet is not too far in. Take a deep breath, I'll try and get it out as quick as possible."  
  
Taking the long tweezer type instrument from the bowl of alcohol she started to enter the hole in his shoulder causing Max, to clamp his jaw, squeeze his eyes and moan in pain. Not having done this in a while, Katrina stopped then continued to probe deeper. She heard his sharp intake of breath; his grip tightened once again clutching the bedsheets.  
  
"It ok to yell, I know this must be painful" Katrina said as the sharp tool dug deeper into his already tender skin.  
  
And painful it was, Max arched his back as he again howled in agony, his muscles tensing up. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he continued to mutely protest into the cloth. The instrument grabbed hold of the bullet making a sickening squishing sound as it slowly tugged free from his muscle. He grabbed a hold of Katrina's arm, his knuckles turning white as he yelled again into the washcloth. She flinched as his nail dug into her arm but stayed persistent in pulling out the bullet. Perspiration bathed through the bandage on his head as he struggled not to pass out for the intense pain inflicted upon him. But the pain was too insistent, too demanding of his attention that it triggered a shut down in his brain. Max passed out just as she pulled the bullet from his shoulder. She considered it a blessing for she had to stitch up the area and it would be much easier while he was unconscious. Katrina finished stitching up his shoulder and dressed it with a fresh bandage. Drawing the covers over his prostrate form, she tucked him carefully, then gave in to an inexplicable urge to kiss his forehead. Sitting on the chair beside his bed, Katrina found she was contented to watch Max sleep. " Who are you.? She thought, knowing there wouldn't be an answer anytime soon, ".and why were you brought into my life." ******************************  
  
The Chief and 99 met with the CONTROL agency once they arrived in Hamburg. They assured them all was being done to search for the plane that Max had been on. They decided that the best plan was for them to check into the hotel and wait for the agency to call if they found anything.  
  
The Chief checked both him and 99 at desk. The Chief looked over to see 99 staring aimlessly out the window of the hotel lobby. He realized that it was quite an ordeal not knowing the fate of her husband. In his heart he wanted to believe that Max survived but he was a man who plays by the odds. It was a thousand to one that Max was alive.  
  
The Chief walked over to 99 and placed his hand on her shoulder. She was deep in thought about Max. "Do you think this is all for nothing?" 99 said for the first time realizing he might not have made it. The Chief didn't want to be the one to answer that question. "All we can do is wait and see" he sighed. "You should get some rest, the next couple days are going to be rough." 99 nodded then buried her face into the chief's shoulder as she let go her emotions. 


	4. part 4

The next morning the wooden door of the bedroom opened slowly so as not to disturb the resting patient. Two pale, slender hands closed the door as softly as they had opened it. Her feet barely made any sound as she crossed the floor to stand next to the bed.  
  
Max sensed a presence and woke with a start. Katrina stopped just short of the bed, "Just me." Katrina said holding a cup of broth. "How are you feeling this morning?"  
  
Max shifted in bed, "Better without that bullet in me but a little stiff and I still have a headache"  
  
"Well.You look much better." She held the cup in front of him, "Here drink this."  
  
Max looked into the cup and smelled it, not sure whether or not to take a taste.  
  
"I assure you it's not poison." Katrina stated.  
  
Max was embarrassed by his actions and shyly nodded.  
  
"We need to get you on your feet so we can find out just who you are." Katrina sat at the edge of the bed. "Can you remember anything at all?"  
  
The confidence in his eyes had faded away and was now being replaced by confusion once again.  
  
Max shook his head, " Its all a blank. When you found me, did I have any ID in my pockets?"  
  
"No, nothing. You know, I'm going to have to give you a name till you can remember your real one. Let's see." Katrina studied Max's face, checking every detail. "You look like. an Eric to me."  
  
"Eric?" Max thought about the sound of it, "Eric, sounds ok to me"  
  
Max took a sip from the cup. "Mmmmm. Its good." Max began to think, " From your accent, my guess is that I'm in Germany somewhere? "  
  
"Yes, just outside Hanover in the Harz Mountains."  
  
Max shook his head, "I must have come here for some reason. I can't imagine that I live in this country. I wonder if I'm on some sort of job or vacation."  
  
"Maybe. you were mugged or kidnapped? Katrina said hoping to touch a memory.  
  
Max's face dropped, "Or maybe I'm a criminal and I was trying to escape from the law, that could be why I was shot" he replied sadly.  
  
Katrina held his hand, "No, you don't have the eyes of a criminal. You are a good man, I can tell." She tucked the blanket up around him to keep him warm, "You rest now and I'll check on you later"  
  
Max settled back and wondered if his memory would ever return.. Something inside of him sensed he was in Germany for a reason, an important one. He began to wonder about his life. Was he married or did he have a girlfriend? Was he a loner or on the run from the law. He seemed to agree with Katrina, he didn't feel like the criminal type. At this point, he didn't feel like any type. Max stared at the ceiling, a thousand questions flooding his mind. The one thing he did know, he felt safe being here with Katrina. She was kind and understanding not to mention beautiful. Max couldn't help but feel something towards her for all she's done for him but until he could find out his past it was best for him not to get involved.  
  
*************************************************** Later that evening, 99 and the Chief were sitting in the lobby of the hotel. The Chief took a sip of his coffee then set the cup down "99, you realize were going to have to get back to Washington in a couple days."  
  
99 lowered her head and stared into her cup. " I know Chief" she said solemnly.  
  
The desk clerk walked over to the Chief; "There is a call for you sir. You can take it over there" pointing to one of the many phones at the desk.  
  
This was the moment they had waited for. It was the call 99 didn't want the Chief to take. The Chief picked up the phone and purposely keep his back turned away from 99. It wasn't long before the Chief came back to the lounge; the look on his face was one of anguish.  
  
The Chief looked down into 99's mournful eyes; the trace of tears still evident. He gently placed his hand on 99's shoulder. She looked down at the floor but the Chief raised her chin so he could talk to her. "They located the plane," he said softly, "About 100 miles from Hamburg. It crashed in some rough and mountainous terrain in the Harz Mountains. The search party hasn't reached the plane yet due to nightfall. They will pick us up in the morning and drive us to the site. I'm sorry 99, It doesn't look good."  
  
99's chin quivered, she shook her head, not wanting to believe all hope was lost for her husband. The Chief sat next to her and put her hand in his to keep it from shaking, " Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
99 regained her composure, her body tense and stiff, wiping the tears from her eyes, "No, but if Max didn't survive and this is what it takes for some sort of closure then yes, I have to."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Katrina knocked softly on the door then poked her head in, she could see Max's thoughts were far away as he stared out the window.  
  
"Eric?"  
  
Max looked over to see Katrina with a tray of food.  
  
"Oh, is it time for dinner already?"  
  
"Yes, what we're you thinking about?" she said as she placed the tray on his lap.  
  
Max checked out what was on his plate, "Trying to recall any memory in my past. But its like I never existed before I woke up. You.ah. mentioned you were married." Max inquired as his fork pushed around the carrots on his plate.  
  
"Yes, I was. My husband passed away last year."  
  
"Oh, I'm.sorry"  
  
Katrina nodded to acknowledge his empathy.  
  
"How do you manage this farm by yourself."  
  
"It's hard work but I do alright and when the harvest is ready I hire help from the village."  
  
Katrina looked down at Max's plate with the uneaten carrots, "Something wrong with the carrots?"  
  
Max gave a disconcerting look at the carrots, "Something in my brain is telling me I never liked them."  
  
" Well. that's a start," she said taking his plate.  
  
The evening was warm and the bedroom where Max was convalescing was a bit stuffy. He was about to ask Katrina to open a window when she entered with a large porcelain bowl.  
  
"What's that for?" Max wondered.  
  
Setting the bowl along side the bed, Katrina reached in and pulled up a sponge, wringing out the water.  
  
"It's for your sponge bath" she said simply.  
  
"Oh, my sponge bath" Max said very nonchalantly, then his eyes grew wide. "My sponge bath?" Suddenly realizing what was about to happen, he started to get up.  
  
"Oh no you don't," she said sternly, laying a hand upon his chest gently pushing him down. "Now you just lie there, this is for your own good."  
  
Max said nothing and begrudgingly did as he was told.  
  
Katrina pulled down the blanket to his hips, "You've been lying in this bed for the last three days, this will make you feel better." Max's body began to tense. "Relax, I won't bite." Katrina took the sponge and began to softly wipe down his shoulder and arm. The sensation felt good and Max felt his body react to her touch in ways he did not expect. Electricity seemed to be running through his body. All of Max's senses were heightened. He knew his heart rate and breathing had increased with each stroke from his chest to his stomach. All he could think was how beautiful she was. He began to lose himself in her eyes. Katrina couldn't help but notice his body was well built for a man his age. His stomach muscles were firm and finely toned. A light scattering of soft brown hair covered the upper part of his chest; his skin was tan and soft. Katrina and Max began to stare at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Katrina was the first to look away, as she put the sponge back into the bowl. Wiping off her hands she then reached over and grabbed on to his shorts.  
  
"What are you doing?" Max exclaimed as he grabbed on to her hands to stop her.  
  
"I need to get those shorts off. How am I going to wash you with them on?"  
  
"You can't. I mean.I can wash myself" Max told her with an air of desperation in his voice.  
  
Katrina looked at Max with amazement; "You Americans are so shy." She said amusingly.  
  
"I am not shy.I just don't want to get.." He stumbled for the words.  
  
Katrina realized what was distressing him, "Oh, if you're worried about the. stimulation, It's perfectly natural for a man to."  
  
Max cut her off, "It's not that either. I just would prefer to wash myself." Max cleared his throat, ". in that area."  
  
Katrina didn't want Max to be embarrassed so she smiled and laid the fresh shorts next to the pillow. "These should fit you, let me know when you're done".  
  
Max waited till she left and slowly got up. With one arm he awkwardly got his shorts off, all the while checking the door for any uninvited guests. He washed and dried himself then changed into the clean shorts. Afterward Max sat exhausted on the edge of the bed. It took some doing but he did manage to get cleaned up without her help.  
  
"Ok, you can come in now" Max yelled back to the door.  
  
Katrina walked back in and with took one look tried not to laugh. "Eric,'" she chuckled with her hand over her mouth. "Those might fit better if you." Katrina paused as she motioned with her hand in a circular motion.  
  
Max looked down and saw that he put the shorts on backwards.  
  
Giving an exasperated sigh he rolled his eyes, "What do you expect, I'm handicapped.  
  
"I need to change the sheets, or would you prefer to do that too." She chuckled.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. part 5

The fourth day had Max waking up feeling stronger. His shoulder was healing nicely and his head no longer ached. He wasn't about to lie in that bed any longer. Careful not to alert Katrina to his getting out of bed, quietly he tip-toed to the closet to find some clothes. Over near the far end he noticed some clothes that belonged to Katrina's husband. He grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt and proceeded to get dressed. The clothes were a close fit except the pants, which were a tad longer in length. Max slowly opened the bedroom door to find Katrina standing by the stove in the kitchen making breakfast. Carefully stepping one foot out, the floor creaked alerting Katrina to turn around.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" she scolded him  
  
Max held up his hand and walked over to her.  
  
"I've been laying in that bed for the last three days, I need to get up and start moving around"  
  
Katrina looked at Max with a suspicious eye.  
  
"I really feel better.", Max said stating his case, ".and my shoulder is not too bad"  
  
Katrina knew he was right, "I can't keep you in that bed forever, you should start moving around, get your blood circulating.  
  
Max hitched up his pants, "I hope you don't mind."he said referring to her husband's clothes.  
  
Katrina gave him the once over, "They look fine on you." Katrina's thoughts somehow shifted. Seeing Max in the clothes brought back thoughts of her husband. "Breakfast is almost ready," she said shaking it off.  
  
Max sat down at the table, "Thought I'd help you today."  
  
Katrina looked at him awkwardly, "Help me do what?"  
  
"You know, farm stuff. chores."  
  
Katrina shook her head, "You're not well enough to be doing anything strenuous, you're lucky I let you get out of bed"  
  
"There must be something I can do that doesn't require too much strain." Max pleaded.  
  
Katrina put her finger to her chin and started to tap it, "Do you know how to milk a cow?" she inquired.  
  
Max thought for a moment "Well. I don't know if I do or don't"  
  
Katrina looked Max over and shook her head, "probably not, but It's not too hard, and you can do it sitting down"  
  
Max got excited with the prospect of giving back some of the kindness she had been pouring over him for the last few days.  
  
Katrina brought eggs and bacon to the table, "You sit and eat and after you're finished come out to the barn"  
  
Max hurried through breakfast, did the dishes and proceeded to head to the barn. Katrina was over by the cows when Max walked in.  
  
"So. which one of these lucky cows gets to be milked." Max announced as he rocked back on his heels.  
  
"Over here" Katrina said as she led Max over to her favorite bovine. "This is Hilda and she is the one you'll be milking. Let me show you."  
  
Max took the stool from Katrina, "No need, I think I can handle this." he said confidently.  
  
Katrina stood for a moment wondering if this was such a good idea figuring he couldn't get into too much trouble unless Helga kicked him. but she conceded, "Ok, I'll be back soon to see how you're doing"  
  
Max waved to Katrina as she walked out then approached the heifer and prodded at the udders. "What the hell do I do?" He asked, not loud enough for Katrina to hear. He grabbed one of the teats and pulled towards him. A stream of milk shot out and landed on his face.  
  
"Ah, that's what you do." He said, wiping his face. Max sat down on the stool in front of him and began to milk the cow, only no milk came out. "Hmmmm, now what did I do the last time that got the milk out." Max's hands grabbed on again began to yank and pull. Hilda let out a huge moo. "Sorry about that, but if you'll just put up with me for a few more minutes, I think I can get this down."  
  
Katrina came back in after a half-hour to see Max struggling. She tapped him on the back, "How are we doing?"  
  
"Ahhh.. " Max looked in the pail then looked sadly up "I think she ran dry"  
  
Katrina checked the pail to find less than a 1/4 cup of milk inside. Max got off the stool and Katrina sat down. She began to milk the cow. "See? That's how you do it Eric. Now you try."  
  
She placed her hands on top of his as she guided Max to a smooth pulling and squeezing rhythm of the teat. Suddenly, Max's felt his heart start to beat faster and his pulse started to race with her so close to him. He started to panic and raised up, catching his foot in the stool. Max was thrown off balance taking him and Katrina back onto the pile of hay behind them. They lay there a moment, tangled and laughing.  
  
Max suddenly stopped laughing as he looked into her face. Katrina looked back up into his eyes and didn't say anything. He rolled over on top of her and kissed her deeply.  
  
The kiss caught her by surprise; not because she never thought he'd kiss her, but because he did it a lot sooner than she anticipated. Her hands went up around his shoulders and pulled him closer to her, crushing herself against him, body to body. The two clung to each other tightly and moved against each other in heated movements.  
  
Max kissed her with all the fire and passion of a man in love. These thoughts were soon pushed away by an overwhelming sense of déjà vu that came over him. Max quickly broke the kiss. Sitting up, he tried desperately to remember what it was that caused him to stop.  
  
"Eric?" she was looking at him questioningly, beseechingly.  
  
Max looked over at her, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." Max held his head in his hands, "I'm so confused Katrina, I keep getting images of things, of people, but it's like they're out of focus, I can't see them properly and when they're just about to come into focus they disappear."  
  
Katrina accepted the fact that there must be someone in his life for him to suddenly back away and for the time being it was just out of his reach. As much as she was falling in love with Max, she couldn't allow herself to become emotionally attached to him. His memory would at sometime return and the let down would be devastating to her, should she allow it to continue. She got up and brushed the hay off her skirt, "Its alright Eric, I understand. I need to get ready to go into the village. It's going to take about an hour to get there. Would you mind hitching up the horses?"  
  
Max nodded, his mind still thinking of the situation that just occurred.  
  
Katrina quickly walked out of the barn leaving Max alone with his thoughts.  
  
******************************************  
  
The drive taking the Chief and 99 to the site was a long and quiet one. 99 didn't say much, just looking out the window, while the Chief sat idly by not wanting to engage in small talk just for the sake of doing it. After a two-hour drive they finally arrived at the site. There were many unmarked cars in the area parked off the road with armed guards just at the edge of the forest. As the Chief exited the car, a rather portly gentleman walked up to him. "I am Helmut Knoff, Chief of the CONTROL sector in Hamburg." he said as he extended his hand in greeting. The Chief gave him a bold shake, "Have you reached the plane?  
  
"Yes, my men have been going through the area for the last hour. Found one body, nasty shape, starting to decompose. Been dead for four days. There is not much left to ID."  
  
99 turned her head in disgust as she heard the gruesome details.  
  
The Chief cut him off, "Mr. Knoff, this is Mrs. Smart"  
  
Knoff gritted his teeth not realizing who she was, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry frauline, forgive my poor manners"  
  
99 nodded as she held on to the Chief's arm to steady herself.  
  
"How far in is the plane?" the Chief asked.  
  
"A good half hour walk in, we should get started." Knoff replied.  
  
The Chief turned to 99, "I don't think you should go in, stay in the car 99, why do this to yourself."  
  
99 wouldn't hear of it as she shook her head, "No Chief, I have to know and if need be, see for myself."  
  
No matter what the Chief could have said or done, 99 made up her mind to go with him.  
  
The walk in proved to be a bit tricky but the workers had helped clear a path to the site so it wasn't too difficult. Through a clearing, the Chief and 99 could see the crumpled remains of the plane. As they approached, 99 could see a body with a sheet draped over it. She stopped in her tracks as her feet refused to go any further. "I'll take a look 99, sit here and rest" the Chief said as he walked her over and sat her down on a log.  
  
Knoff and the Chief approached the sheet draped figure, "One body found, inside the cockpit. Lots of blood. My men are combing the area looking for other bodies. But this is the only one so far."  
  
The Chief walked up to the body. Pulling the sheet back, the Chief studied the man and gave a sigh of relief. He looked over to 99 and nodded giving her the sign that it was not Max. This gave 99 a renewed strength to come closer to the plane. As she walked up to the cabin she looked in and noticed the blood along the wall of the cabin. She cringed at the thought of it being Max's blood.  
  
Suddenly from up-slope one of the workers yelled something in German. He raced down with a black wallet and handed it to Knoff. Opening the wallet, Knoff inspected it and walked down to hand it to the Chief.  
  
"Your man?" Knoff asked.  
  
The Chief nodded at its contents. The wallet contained Max's Control ID card.  
  
Another worker waved for the three to join him by a tree. "Blood stains" the worker yelled in German.  
  
They all ran over and saw an ample amount of blood smeared down the trunk of the tree.  
  
"One of two things," Knoff said as he looked around the area, "Either he's alive and somehow made it down to the road to be rescued or he's dead and the wolves carried his body off.  
  
99 gave a bitter look once again to Knoff.  
  
Knoff winced at his fauxpas, "Again, my apologies Mrs. Smart'  
  
The Chief patted 99's arm with reassurance, "Lets say he did make it to the road and someone rescued him, how many farms in this area?"  
  
The portly man thought for a moment, "About 8 or 9"  
  
"Ok, If he did make it out of here, we need to check those farms, he could be at one of them."  
  
Knoff nodded, "Yes, that's possible. The farms are spread out but I think we can cover them by today."  
  
99 gave an optimistic look toward the Chief, "Oh, Chief I know in my heart he's alive, I just know it." "99, its worth a shot but I don't want you to get your hopes up too much. just in case we're wrong."  
  
To be continued.. 


	6. part 6

The hour ride to the village was a quiet one between Max and Katrina. Not wanting to bring up the incident in the barn, it was best they just enjoy the ride and take in the scenery.  
  
Max looked at his watch, "How much longer to the village?"  
  
"Not long, just around this bend and about a mile" Katrina said as she gave the reins a yank to hurry the horses along.  
  
"Maybe I'll recognize something about my past there or someone" Max said with optimism in his voice.  
  
"Yes, we can only hope" Katrina agreed.  
  
A silence fell between them again, not exactly a comfortable one, but it wasn't really uncomfortable either; it just sort of existed.  
  
When they reached the outskirts of the village the sounds of the monthly bazaar could be heard.  
  
"Sound like a party? What's going on?" Max asked straining to see ahead.  
  
"At the end of each month, the village has a bazaar. A market-place for farmers to sell their produce and handmade crafts."  
  
Katrina pulled up to a storefront, jumped out of the wagon and tied the reins to the hitching post.  
  
"I'm going to run into this shop for some supplies, afterwards we will stop by the police station and see if anyone filed a missing persons report on you. I shouldn't be too long."  
  
"Ok, I'll wait here." Max smiled.  
  
Max sat idly by when the sights and sounds of the village bazaar intrigued him. Since Katrina wouldn't be out for a while he though he'd browsing around, as long as he stayed close to the wagon. The village was crowded with shoppers and vendors selling everything from produce to household goods. He walked up to a produce stand and the vender noticed Max checking out the apples. He went over to him and rattled something off in German.  
  
Max put his hand up to stop the man, "Sorry, I don't speak German"  
  
The vender motioned with his finger," Ahhhh, American Ja?"  
  
Max nodded.  
  
Still willing to make a sale, the vender held up one of the red, ripe apples.  
  
"You buy. I give you a dozen for Four marks." The vendor said as he started to pack the apples in a bag.  
  
Max shook his head and started to walk away. Not willing to be rejected, the vender was persistent.  
  
"Don't go, that is a good deal I give you" shouted the vendor  
  
Max stopped to check his pockets and found some change, "Well, How much is four marks?"  
  
The vender carefully ran the conversion of German marks to American currency through his mind.  
  
"Let me see, that vould come to. 99 cents, in American money."  
  
" 99 cents, I guess that sounds like a deal." Suddenly something familiar struck him. Again he repeated it, "99 cents."  
  
"Yes, 99 cents that is bargain, so you buy?" the vendor said as he patiently waited for the money.  
  
Max ran it through his mind. "99." Where had he heard this before. It was so familiar and yet he couldn't quite grasp its origin. As quickly as the number sparked some sort of memory, it just as quickly faded away. Then, nothing. He closed his eyes, unable to sustain his concentration any longer. The vendor waited a moment but when Max gave no response, he waved him off and went to another customer.  
  
Max walked away deeply troubled. Suddenly from behind him he heard a voice, "Max!..Max!". He felt something around his legs. Looking down, there was a small shepherd pup sniffing at his shoe. From the distance ran a small boy to the dog.  
  
"Is that his name?" asked Max as he petted the dog.  
  
The German boy shrugged not understanding him.  
  
Max pointed to the dog, "Max?"  
  
"Ja ,Max" answered the boy.  
  
The boy quickly leashed the dog and left leaving Max again confused as to the familiarity of the name.  
  
Max went back to the wagon and sat down. He hated this feeling of helplessness, not being able to remember anything. When Katrina came out of the shop, she noticed the deep concentration in his eyes, and knew he was racking his mind from something he has heard.  
  
"What is wrong, Eric? Is there something you remembered?"  
  
"Some familiar names, numbers but." Max sighed, "It's like someone had taken apart my mind and left out half the pieces when putting it back together." Max hung his head, "I feeling like giving up"  
  
Katrina could feel the frustration building up inside him. "This is only temporary, the fact that you can recall familiar names or things is a good sign, a very good sign. Don't give up, it will come back to you, I promise."  
  
He gave her a strained smile and tightened his grasp on her hand, a silent gesture of thanks. Suddenly, trying to find his old life no longer seemed to be a point of curiosity, but a point of urgency.  
  
Katrina got back into the wagon, "I want to stop by the police station, the Chief of police is a friend of mine and may have information on you."  
  
"What did you say?" Max asked.  
  
"I said, we'll stop by the police station."  
  
"No, you mentioned seeing the. Chief of police?"  
  
"Yes, he is a friend of."  
  
"Yes, something was familiar just then when you said, Chief of police"  
  
"Well let's find out" Kartria said as she gave a yank to the reins.  
  
Max and Katrina stopped off at the police station at the far end of town. Unfortunately no one reported him missing but the good news was that he was not a wanted man in that part of the country. The officer took down everything that happened to Max and told Katrina they would investigate.  
  
Once they got back to the farm, Max put the horses in the barn and Katrina went into the house. She sat at the table realizing that it would be a matter of time before Max's identity would be discovered and when it was, he would then leave. It weighed heavy on her heart. She went to the sink for a glass of water. Glancing out of the window of her kitchen she noticed a black sedan driving in from off the main road. It pulled up to the house and out stepped Knoff, the Chief and 99. She closed her eyes briefly. It was as she suspected, these people had probably come about Eric. Before they could get to the door, Katrina walked out of the house. Knoff walked up to her and spoke in German while the Chief and 99 waited behind him. Knoff introduced the Chief and 99 as government agents and that they were here on an urgent matter. The Chief smiled and offered his hand, "Guten Tag "  
  
" Guten Tag" Katrina replied, "I speak English, if you would prefer" Katrina said  
  
"Oh Good, as Mr. Knoff said we are government agents, this is Agent 99."  
  
Katrina politely nodded and shook her hand, noticing the wedding ring on her left hand. It became very apparent who she was. The Chief opened the black wallet containing Max's government ID and showed it to her.  
  
"We are looking for this man, have you seen him?"  
  
Katrina took the wallet; she didn't have to study it long. "He is here." she nodded.  
  
99 stepped up to her and gently grabbed her arm, "Where is he?" desperately asking while scanning the entire farm for any sign of him.  
  
Katrina pointed behind her, "In the barn."  
  
99 didn't let her finish and started for the barn when Katrina called her back,  
  
"Wait, please"  
  
99 quickly stopped, wondering why she wanted her to wait.  
  
By the look on Katrina's face, the Chief sensed something was wrong.  
  
"Yes, wait 99" the Chief shouted at her, he turned back to Katrina, "What's wrong with Max?"  
  
"When I found him in the field he had a bullet in his shoulder, but he also had a nasty head injury which has affected his memory. He has amnesia and doesn't remember anything about himself or anyone. If you all rush in at once it may worsen his condition with a kind of sensory overload. I think it would be best if I show him the ID and let him know you're here. This way it's not such of a shock " she said taking the wallet from the Chief.  
  
The Chief walked up to 99, "She's right 99, let her go first and tell him" 99 was frustrated but obeyed the Chief's request.  
  
All three waited by the car as Katrina went to the barn.  
  
From the door she could see Max brushing one of the horses and walked up behind him.  
  
"Max" Katrina called out softly  
  
Max lifted up and looked behind him responding to her presence and not his name.  
  
Again Katrina repeated herself, "Your name. is Max"  
  
Max dropped the brush and stood infront of Katrina "My name is. Max?"  
  
She took his hand, sat him down on a stool and handed him his wallet, " Your name is Maxwell Smart and you're a government agent"  
  
Max looked closely at the ID. "Hey, that's me" He studied all the information on it, the pieces of his memories falling into places all at once. "He looked up at her, "I work for. CONTROL" Max concentrated hard when it hit him, "Yes, Yes I'm Agent 86 of CONTROL"  
  
"That's right Max. Your Chief is out by the house and.  
  
Max was so overjoyed he repeated his name over and over.  
  
"I'm Maxwell Smart, agent 86 of CONTROL" he said confidently.  
  
Katrina interrupted him "And.. you are married." She said hesitantly.  
  
Max's giddiness turned to concern over yet another revelation, "Married?  
  
"Yes, you're married to an Agent 99. She is out there too."  
  
Max quickly got up and bolted toward the door but stopped and turned to see Katrina.  
  
He walked back to her and looked at the woman who had saved his life. He felt life flowing through him all because of her care and encouragement.  
  
"You've done so much for me and yet I." He bent forward to kiss her but she leaned away and pressed a finger to his lips.  
  
"I had you in my life for a few days, now you must go back to yours." Katrina explained.  
  
Max pulled away from her slowly. "Katrina.." he started, trying to find the words he needed to use. Instead he gently kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"You go now, your life is waiting." she said as she pushed him off.  
  
He smiled at her, almost a little sadly, as he walked away.  
  
Max walked out the barn and squinted from the sunlight as he looked for 99.  
  
99 was the first to spot him standing outside the barn and raced towards him and into his arms. "You're alive..." she said softly. "Thank, God, you're alive!" She flung her arms around him and cried against his chest. He placed a comforting hand on the small of her back. Max didn't recognize her at first but then like a dam that burst, the memories came flooding back. "99?" His arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her closer to him. " Oh God, 99!!"  
  
Max bent close, gently kissing her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks. He lowered his head until his mouth was only inches away from hers. "I love you" was all he whispered before he gently settled his mouth over hers. Her lips were soft; her breath tasted sweet and familiar. It was the same kiss that had greeted him every time he came home.  
  
Knoff started to go towards Max and 99, when the Chief grabbed his arm and pull him back, "Lets give them a moment."  
  
Knoff nodded in agreement.  
  
Katrina stood at the barn door and watched Max and 99. She was happy for Max that he was reunited with the one he loved but sad for herself and the reminder of what she'd lost a year ago.  
  
99 noticed Katrina watching them, "Max, I'd like to talk to her" He nodded and released his hold on her.  
  
Katrina turned away for she felt she was intruding on their time together.  
  
"Please wait Katrina," 99 said as she walked over and gave her an affectionate hug, "If it wasn't for your kindness, I wouldn't be with my husband now. You're his guardian angel and for this I will always be grateful."  
  
This gave Katrina a good feeling. "You and Eric.I mean Max, will have a long and wonderful life, I can tell. I wondered, do you have children?"  
  
99 leaned into her ear and whispered, "I found out last week I am one month pregnant and I was going to surprise him with the news after he returned from his mission. Now thanks to you, he'll be around to see his first child"  
  
"That will be quite a surprise. I am very happy for you and Max."  
  
"Thank you" 99 said as she again hugged her.  
  
Max and 99 walked to the car where the Chief greeted him with a hug and a hardy handshake.  
  
"Max, I'm so glad to see you. I just knew you were alive." The Chief took Max over to Knoff. "This is Mr. Knoff he is the Chief of the CONTROL sector in Hamburg. If it wasn't for his help, I don't think we could have found you"  
  
Knoff slapped Max on the back, "Yes, Agent 86, you had us all worried, Seeing that plane wreck, I would have guessed you'd been long dead."  
  
The Chief and 99 rolled their eyes at Knoff's uncanny ability to say the wrong thing at the wrong time again. Knoff realized his gaffe" Oh, I am sorry."  
  
Max just smiled, "Well, I am glad I could prove you wrong" Thank you and thank your men for everything"  
  
Everyone got into the car with Max being the last in. He paused to find Katrina. Seeing her, he smiled and waved. For him she would always have a place in his heart. 


End file.
